Stormfly (Franchise)
|Faction = Hooligan House Hofferson House Haddock |Status = Alive |Occupation = |Location = Hidden World New Berk (formerly) Isle of Berk (formerly) Dragon's Edge (formerly) |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = Pincher (younger brother) |Mate = Unnamed mate |Children = Unnamed offspring Unnamed adopted offspring |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Stormfly is Astrid Hofferson's Deadly Nadder who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon. Official Description Physical Appearance Stormfly is a very beautiful and bird-like bipedal dragon with winged-forelimbs that are about the same size as a medium-sized tetrapod dinosaur and small yellow yet keen eyes with black pupils. Stormfly's body is a combination of blue, gold, red, purple and tan with a light beige underbelly; her main body color is blue, a bright and light turquoise. Her wings are mottled with darker shades of blue spots circled by gold and red spots closer to her reddish shoulders. Under her wings is a mixture of gold and tan. Her tail is blue and gold. She has small hooks at the end of her wing joints. In front of her eyes is a curved nasal horn. Her lower jaw is shorter and wider than the upper, which gives her an overbite (setting her apart from all the other dragons in the film, since — with the exception of the Night Fury — they all have underbites). Ringing Stormfly's skull is a set of spikes and coating the tail is a series of spines that can be used as projectiles. When relaxed, her head spikes and venomous tail spines lay flat, and when alarmed, they shoot upwards to intimidate her foe. She has small black feathering on the back of her legs and four black claws on her feet. Her stats on the book say she is 30ft (9.14m) tall, 42ft (12.8m) wingspan, and weighs over 2,628lbs (1,192kg). Personality Stormfly is a loyal and loving dragon towards Astrid Hofferson (Stormfly's rider) who also seems to be fond of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. However, while she is loyal to Astrid, this doesn't mean she can't be convinced to help someone else, as is demonstrated with Heather when she needs her to save her family from Alvin the Treacherous's wrath, and Eret, Son of Eret when he was in danger by Drago Bludvist's men. Like all Deadly Nadders, Stormfly is a very beautiful dragon, and she knows it. She has a generous dose of vanity which is typical for her species. She is normally docile, but can turn aggressive when she needs to. She also loves to play fetch and will chase after anything that is thrown and bring it back again. Stormfly is shown to have a strong bond with her rider, and is caring and protective of Astrid, though sometimes she's willing to connect with others, like Heather and Eret, and let them ride her. Stormfly has shown to be loyal to save her rider in time from a fallen anchor from Johann's ship. Stormfly seems to be quite intelligent as Astrid manages to teach her several hand signals. Just like Astrid and Hiccup, Stormfly and Toothless have a friendly rivalry. Abilities and Skills Stormfly's abilities are better than the average Deadly Nadder because Astrid Hofferson (Stormfly's rider) is shown to be more of a soldier than most of the other teens. ("Dragon Flower") Intelligence and Communication Skills: Stormfly has been trained to understand Astrid's hand gestures for commands like "Spine Shot" and "Battle Ready". ("Twinsanity") She has also learned to recognize her dragon rider's dragon call that acts like a beacon in case she and Astrid get separated. ("We Are Family, Part 1") She has proven to have good judgment as well. She knew Astrid's decision was wrong and did what she thought was right. ("The Terrible Twos") In How to Train Your Dragon 2, she is shown to have been taught by Astrid to release and fetch, using this with Eret, Son of Eret and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's Dragon Blade. Speed: Stormfly has always been a fast dragon, as was demonstrated several times. However, her speed has been increased greatly as Astrid discovered a hidden ability of the Deadly Nadder, which is that they fly faster when put on a diet of chicken. ("Heather Report, Part 1") However, Stormfly is still not as fast as Toothless. Strength: Stormfly is exceptionally strong as she is able to carry two humans on her back without signs of a struggle. She can also use her talons to carry a dragon-proof cage that contains a Snow Wraith ("Snow Way Out") as well as the larger Hookfang with minimal effort. ("Guardians of Vanaheim") Fire: Like all Deadly Nadders, Stormfly's flame is comprised of magnesium, which causes it to flow in torrents of orange sparkles and her flames have been shown to be hot enough to melt a sea stack in seconds. ("A Tale of Two Dragons") Stormfly can carry a low, burning flame in her mouth that can be used to illuminate dark places. Stormfly has been shown to also have the ability to produce a more intense, concentrated magnesium blast that is bluish-white. ("No Dragon Left Behind") However, Stormfly, like other Deadly Nadders, prefers using her spines over fire in a confrontation. Spine shot: Stormfly's spine shot is the most often attack to be used against enemies as she has shown to be using this skill to trap animals like sheep so they won't escape. Stormfly is also able to accurately shoot one spine by being tapped on the back of her head. ("How to Pick Your Dragon") It is so accurate that she can shoot right through a previously shot spine. She was also able to use these spines as a rescue skill, in order to create a ladder for Astrid. It was a practice exercise, in case they would have to rescue Vikings from a place where dragons can't go. ("Worst in Show") ::Single Spine Shot: While being briefly ridden by Snotlout Jorgenson, he tapped the back of Stormfly's head which had her release a single spine shot. ::Spine-clone: While in flight, Stormfly whips her tail behind her and protrudes her spines. Then, she ascends while twirling and releasing her spines in multiple directions. This is a very useful ability when surrounded by enemies from all sides. ("King of Dragons, Part 1") Waterspout: When flying in a spiral in a given manner, Stormfly can effectively create a strong upward wind current. When done above a body of water, this wind current has enough strength to lift the water in a manner similar to a water spout. This ability can be very useful when confronting enemy ships. ("Dragon Down") Relationships Astrid Hofferson Stormfly and Astrid share a very similar bond to that between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Toothless. As Hiccup is Toothless' best and closest friend, Astrid is Stormfly's. At first, Stormfly and Astrid aren't the best of friends such as when Astrid hits Stormfly in the face (with a shield that got stuck to an axe) when she first meets her. But surprisingly, she still allows Astrid to ride her and soon own her as a dragon. Astrid and Stormfly soon start to grow very close. They both care about each other's feelings and don't push each other's limits. They watch out for each other, as when Stormfly alerts Hiccup of Astrid's illness when she begins to show symptoms of the Scourge of Odin. Also, both dragon and trainer have similar personalities as they both have a short temper, a courageous personality as well as a beautiful appearance. Stormfly is very loyal to Astrid and is shown to be very protective of her. Stormfly also seems to not like it when other trainers ride her and prefer Astrid. She also trusts her Rider enough to let her touch her babies and is overjoyed to see Astrid when they are reunited after she is separated from her. Both Astrid and Stormfly have a very close loyal protective bond, as they both love each other very much. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Astrid and Stormfly seem to have a much closer bond than ever before. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III |thumb|left]] Hiccup and Stormfly get along very well. Stormfly seems to like Hiccup and trusts him very much as letting him and Astrid ride her. Hiccup can get a little competitive with Stormfly and desperately tries to beat her when she becomes faster than Hiccup and Toothless, (due to Astrid feeding her chicken) ("Heather Report, Part 1" and "Heather Report, Part 2") but normally, it's all in good fun. She also seems to trust him enough to let him touch her babies. In "Buffalord Soldier", when Astrid was sick with the Scourge of Odin, Stormfly came to Hiccup to let him know something was wrong. Possibly the reason she likes him so much is because Hiccup is Astrid's closest friend and love interest. Toothless Stormfly and Toothless both share a mysterious but very close friendship. In Gift of the Night Fury, during Snoggletog, she tried to get Toothless to come with her on her trip to lay her eggs. But Toothless refuses, due to the fact of his missing tail flap and that he can't go anywhere without Hiccup. They are normally friendly with each other and love each other's company, but they can get a little competitive at times. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, they are seen to be better friends as they play while Astrid and Hiccup are talking, and Stormfly is later shown to be the first dragon to return to Toothless' side when he challenges Drago's Bewilderbeast for the position of Alpha Dragon. Also, when Stormfly first appears with Toothless, when Hiccup and Astrid were talking, they played showing their bond. Garffiljorg Garff is one of Stormfly's closest friends, as can be seen especially in "No Dragon Left Behind" in Dragons: Race to the Edge. She is keen to protect Garff when he is attacked, and they also hug at the end of the episode when Garff is relocated to another island. Eret, Son of Eret Eret caught Stormfly with a net at the start of the movie and nearly sold her to Drago Bludvist, but she was luckily rescued by Hiccup, with his Dragon Blade. When Hiccup and Astrid are planning to change Eret's mind of dragons, Hiccup pretended to give up Toothless and Stormfly to him, yet actually shows him about the true personality of dragons, which he ignores. Hiccup also gave him Inferno, which created an explosion on the boat. Eret threw Inferno to the sea, yet each time he did, Stormfly fetched Inferno and returned it to him. Later, she was seen with Astrid and the other Riders with their dragons on an ice flow. They decided to rescue Hiccup, thinking he was abducted by Drago. She was the one who abducted Eret and fetched him on Astrid's command so he would reveal Drago's base. When they land on Drago's base, Stormfly sits on Eret, and Astrid doesn’t free him, stating to "never take a toy from a dragon". Later, when Drago is about to kill Eret, Stormfly suddenly rescues Eret from the weapons, probably because she already trusts him, yet is tranquilized in the process. This made Eret now realize the truth about dragons. He also freed Stormfly later, saying that he "needs to return the favor", and touched her snout. He is also seen riding Stormfly while Astrid is riding along behind him. Hookfang Stormfly and Hookfang have a mutual relationship. They normally distance each other and stay out of Astrid and Snotlout's fights unless commanded to do something. But they're not always nice to each other, as they are seen to growl and/or roar at each other several times before. But they can work well as a team, as well as making combined attacks to save Hiccup and Toothless from Alvin. Snotlout Jorgenson Stormfly and Snotlout don't normally interact but also don't get along too well. She is often seen out of his business but has shot her spines at him several times and growls or roars at him when he insults her. She also gets annoyed with him often but also has shown a little respect for him when she is forced to be with him for a day. In the first film when he missed her by a great distance with a hammer, she seemed to laugh at him. She has attacked Snotlout at times and doesn't seem to like him very much. However, in "A Tale of Two Dragons", when Snotlout had ridden Stormfly, she started bonding with Snotlout. Though a few years later, in "Total Nightmare", Snotlout said that Stormfly was too small for him when he was skimming over a replacement for Hookfang. However, this did not insult her much. Heather In "Heather Report, Part 1", Stormfly at first was uneasy with Heather but is bribed by her when she feeds her chicken and allows her to get on her back. But soon, Stormfly doesn't like the fact Heather is riding her and not Astrid, and now doesn't listen to a single direction Heather says to her and flies around recklessly. In "Heather Report, Part 2", Stormfly is hesitant to let Heather ride her a second time, but after mentioning finding Astrid, the Nadder happily took off. Stormfly has never shown any hate for Heather and even acts friendly to her. In "Have Dragon Will Travel Part 1" Heather threw a piece of chicken into a cave which Stormfly and Astrid chased, before Heather used Windshear to trap the pair in the cave. Windshear Stormfly seems to have a playful attitude with Windshear (Heather's dragon) even when they were infiltrating the Dragon Hunters ("Snow Way Out"). Fanghook Stormfly might understand that Fanghook has a crush on her, just like his rider who has a crush on Astrid. Like her rider, she doesn't feel the same way. She's also trying to help him train with his rider to gain more experience for Dragon Training. ("Gone Gustav Gone") Ryker and Viggo Grimborn Stormfly has disliked Ryker ever since she was captured by Ryker and his hunters in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1". She also disliked the Hunters using her spines for their weapons. She also loathed Viggo for the harm he inflicted on the Dragon Riders, but was forced to stand down when he held Astrid hostage in "Shell Shocked, Part 2". It is unknown if Stormfly viewpoint on Viggo changed when the latter sacrificed himself to save Hiccup and Toothless. In-game Statistics Appearances Trivia *Stormfly's name was first revealed in Gift of the Night Fury. *In How to Train Your Dragon, Stormfly's wings are mainly yellow with some blue, but in the series, they are mostly blue with some red and no yellow. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Stormfly is brighter and has more colors. **This shows that dragons' colors change as they age. *Stormfly sometimes sleeps while standing, much like a horse or some species of birds. *Stormfly seems to rely more on her tail spines than her fire. *The Dragon Call that Astrid uses to summon Stormfly is very similar to a wolf's howl. ("We Are Family, Part 1") *Stormfly's name in Spanish is Tormenta. *According to Richard Hamilton, Stormfly is the oldest of the Riders' dragons."In my mind, Stormfly is the oldest of the bunch, given how precise and mature she is. Meatlug still has a lot of eager “puppy energy” around Fishlegs, so I’m guessing she’s the youngest. And Hookfang acts like a hot-headed teenager, right?" (Date Posted - December 31, 2018). Twitter. References Site Navigation Category:Gift of the Night Fury Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Females Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Astrid Hofferson Category:Stormfly (Franchise) Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Tracker Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragonvine Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Characters Category:House Hofferson Category:House Haddock Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Category:Heather Category:Mothers Category:Defender Dragons Category:Main Characters Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming